You're Mine
by ZZeronorth
Summary: Ichigo, having merged with his hollow, has arrived to claim what's his.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the characters that are associated with the anime/manga.**

**I've decided to write a one-shot for Orihime and Ichigo. This is definitely **_**not**_** for children, or those who are offended by sexual material.**

**That said; anyone reading beyond this point acknowledges that they themselves are responsible if any damages are caused.**

**Oh, and if you're searching for an in-depth plot, chances are, you won't discover one. I would say, 'I'm contrite,', but, in reality, I didn't want this to be more than ... well … you'll just have to read on, won't you?**

**Alright then, let's begin!**

:

:

:

:

Orihime must've been dreaming … She had to have been!

She didn't remember anything quite like this appearing in any of the vivid dreams she frequently held regarding a _certain_ young man: "Said" man was in her apartment, at this very moment ... kissing her!

When the young, innocent woman heard a knock coming from outside, she naturally sprang to the door to answer it. Stunned to learn the identity of her visitor, Orihime's grey eyes became wide and glimmered –

"I-Ichigo…"

He looked so much different, but she instantly recognized him, given his smell and her uncanny ability to detect him, no matter where he was.

Ichigo merely seized her, growling with excitement, and forced his way inside, shutting the door behind him.

The kisses he gave her were rough and fierce, but she didn't mind at all - far from it. In fact, he engaged her mouth-to-mouth, tasting her, and the harshness of his breath began to arouse her as she responded with a soft whimper under his firm hold.

Soon, Ichigo abandoned the warmness of her mouth in order to lick down the skin of her neck, inhaling her scent as he did so. She smelled so delicious, and the man couldn't quell the snarl he emitted from deep inside of his throat.

The object of her affections nibbled the malleable flesh of her ear lobe, whispering sweet nothings – 'you're mine,' 'I love you,' 'my princess,' and 'my delicate flower,'.

To say the least, this was her dream coming to fruition, although, she desperately fought back the temptation to pinch herself. She didn't believe she'd be able to withstand not being able to allow everything to unfold prior to being fulfilled in every possible way imaginable.

Orihime trembled in ecstasy as his tongue reverted back to her neck, gliding along every inch. The woman couldn't get enough. She prayed repetitively to God, hoping this experience would be everlasting. It seemed as though God answered her call as his tongue traveled beneath her neck and down the center of her chest, which prompted her to experience an abrupt _chill_. She shuddered in both guiltless curiosity and fascination as his hands, quickly and effectively, loosened the buttons of her pink blouse. Her matching brassiere was the last obstacle separating him from the luscious mounds he'd fantasized grasping in his iniquitous clutches for quite some time.

He moaned, licking his lips in preparation of the scrumptious meal he was about to devour...

The second the final button was unfastened, he grinned - sending a sense of arousing fear in Orihime - as he attacked the small piece of supple flesh available, whilst he simultaneously unclasped the sexy piece of lingerie containing her enormous breasts from giving her major discomfort on a daily basis.

The woman tossed her head back as he discarded the garment to the floor beneath her feet, and swallowed deeply as she contemplated what the love of her life plausibly intended to do. She heard a piercing rumble emanate from his mouth, which preceded his hands molding the yielding flesh of her breasts. His hands rubbed across them, while his thumb subtly journeyed across her hardening pink pearls, pinching and caressing them sluggishly, lovingly.

"Ichigo…," her head thrashed about, the euphoria surrounding her, as she inadvertently moaned at the same time her hands came to bear down on the scalp of his long, back-length orange hair.

She gasped once again as he pushed closer and drew her pink bud into his sultry cavern.

"You're wonderful, my princess...," he mumbled in a raspy voice under the duress of her nipple trapped between his teeth. "I've wanted you for so long…," he informed her, allowing the nub to pop out of his mouth before he switched to the alternate nipple.

One simple glance into his gold eyes plummeted in dark lust caused the healer to groan and experience further arousal...

His chuckle was menacing as he hoisted her, and her only reprieve was to gingerly round her legs along his strong hip bones. Ichigo then took a moment to lift his head and observe her heaving chest.

"Are you alright, princess?"

She couldn't speak, her voice so far gone at this point...

... She did the only thing she could – she merely nodded, feeling the lump forming deep in her throat.

A smirk crept to his face as he claimed her lips once again, slowly and gently. He ran his tongue against the seam of her mouth, prompting her to hesitate slightly, which forced him to then thrust his luscious tongue inside her delectable mouth. ... He gradually mapped out her cavity, and familiarized himself with every crevice supplied within.

Once he'd had his fill of her oral taste, the young male worked his way from the heavy breathing of her mouth, down to the magnificent flesh of her neck. No time was afforded to waste as he commenced feasting on her neck - suckling, kissing, nibbling, biting and licking his path to her collar bone. His hand, meanwhile, ran down her flat tummy where he traced around her drawn in belly button with his index finger, tickling her. The soul reaper's fingers then traveled to her hips, caressing and massaging everywhere he touched as he tried his damndest not to grasp and pet her just yet...

... No, he wanted to savor this union for all it could potentially be worth…

His mind made up, the man suddenly began carrying his prey through the living room and down the length of the hallway to the final door on the left - all the while, persistently filling himself of the essence oozing from Orihime Inoue.

The very mention of her name sent him on a raging frenzy he desperately attempted to keep under control...

A small breeze greeted Ichigo as he made his entrance –- with his prey sobbing pleasurably, and clinging to him for dear life. He placed the origin of his libido gently across the soft green comforter covering her bed.

Her smooth legs captured his attention in an instant, and immediately, his nimble fingers clutched the cleft of her mid-thigh white skirt.

Lightly cackling, he lifted her skirt and watched his "delicate flower" struggle for breath amidst the sensation his digits caused as they slithered underneath the article of clothing with ease, brushing the silky skin of her upper thigh.

The overwhelmed, naïve woman mightily mused through her brain, trying to conjure up a strategy as to stalling this mad beast devouring her. Her thought process wouldn't become any easier when she registered the movement his fingers made along the damp lining of her cotton, pink panties. She couldn't stop herself from emitting a soft pant - indicating her embarrassment - as his fingers skulked beneath the fabric.

"A-ah…"

"Said" beast could feel the tension boiling through his lover, and he had every intention of making her a very satisfied woman when all was "said" and done. But for now, she would be his to play with in any way he saw fit.

Still in disbelief, Orihime closed her eyes, seemingly conceding her entire being to this man. Every action he'd taken felt so good, and she couldn't deny it ... For Christ's sake her womanhood was steaming, and her juices continued trickling! This man knew precisely how to touch her, and where, just at the right time.

She arched deep into his touch, his long digits currently tracing along her lower lips. He growled at the humidity her sex provided, and it quickly became too much, too fast for him to remain calm and composed.

"Ichigo… I… I…"

Chuckling in the midst of his control slipping away, he jerked and tugged on the obstructing panties until they loosened enough for him to slide the annoying piece of thread down her legs and completely eradicate it from existence.

The moment he did that his nose immediately experienced the scent of her arousal, and it gratified him to the point that he deeply snarled like the beast he was. ... Giving his dry lips a long, seductive lick, he brazenly plunged face-first into her blistering heat without a care in the world.

Sinful pleasure lit the healer's entire body, causing her to shriek. "Ichi~go~ Ah~ Ah~"

Her body twisted, her knees buckled in euphoria...

... She was utterly frozen as the sensation persisted in consuming her.

Her screaming, panting, moaning, and groaning alone was sufficient enough to solidify his explanation behind why Orihime was the sole woman who could satiate his thirst for domination, lust, love and understanding. No woman other than herself brought about emotions remotely close what he experienced currently.

He wanted to slap himself for how oblivious and dimwitted he had been! Despite being a dimwit, Ichigo had to be one-of-a-kind, that was for certain.

But now, the time had culminated for denying what was rightfully his to claim for all eternity...

... Orihime tried to reestablish her bearings, combating the conflicting emotions rushing inside. She moved slightly, hoping to separate herself from his wonderful tongue acquainting itself so well with her heat, but it was all for naught...

"Baby, let me love you. Allow me to atone for my ignorance, Orihime," he pleaded with conviction, his gold pupils gazing deeply into the pools of grey she possessed.

The female gulped, but couldn't swallow. All she could do was blush.

"Ichigo… I..."

…She was disrupted mid-sentence, as the love of her life abruptly abandoned her core for her mounds. She offered a moan of uncertainty and hesitance but, with an edgy grin, the ever-resourceful male suckled the tantalizing skin that would certainly provoke any man to do so, had they observed her in public.

His mouth began with the right side, while his hands found themselves pinching, twisting, and tugging at the pink pearls located on the end of her bountiful breasts. Instantaneously, her eyes were screwed shut, and she squirmed in the midst of her desire.

"Orihime...," he called out to her in a husky tone, "look at me..."

She was so trapped in her desire that she hadn't noticed his mouth travel south once again. ... He kissed along her inner thigh, making her shake as she experienced a shocking tingle in her spine.

Now he was just teasing her. Couldn't he see how bothered she was already? She was ready to burst, and he dared ask her to look at him while he toyed with her body?

Unbelievable!

Of course, Orihime would happily comply with his request, if the pleasure he gave wasn't crippling her. But, alas, it was doing just that, and therefore, she couldn't do as he instructed.

Luckily, a quick kiss would be the extent of his teasing ... or so she thought. She felt his hands begin to dip below her breasts, which alerted her. However, although they were trailing slowly, the pleasure she felt as those conniving digits danced across the smooth tone of her stomach once again rendered her helpless. ... She breathed softly, waiting for his next move.

Eventually Ichigo's finger joined his mouth at her nether-region, which both pleased and frightened his "captive". It was there that he took note that she'd recently shaved herself clean, as there was no trace of hair having ever existed there. He was so caught up in tasting her that he didn't notice it before. Not that it mattered. Orihime was a beautiful woman. **His **beautiful woman.

... His digits instantly slipped inside and encountered the full brunt of her heat for the first time. He moaned at the wetness that stimulated his senses and at how the hot moisture became thicker and thicker along the length of his prodding fingers as they pushed in and out of her at a steady pace.

Orihime, on her part, was still in a state of shock.

_Shock _was an understatement. She was _flabbergasted!_

In her dreams, she and Ichigo never went any further than merely pecking each other lightly on the lips. The woman did have desires, and she did fantasize about him, even going as far as to pay close attention to Rangiku and Yoruichi when they would "educate" her on how to approach Ichigo, but she still couldn't quite seem to grasp the magnitude of it all. It was just so foreign and advanced for someone of her carefree and jovial personality.

"Ichi…"

"Relax baby," his voice appeasing, "Just enjoy being beautiful."

"Ichi-go, please…," she gasped under his touch.

The woman didn't recognize what she wanted –- whether she wished for him to stop or continue. If he stopped, he would be disappointed and probably not want her anymore. If he continued, she'd probably embarrass herself in light of her newfound joy in life.

The man smirked, stopping briefly to suck the juicy fluid coating his digits as if the elixir were an appetizer to occupy his thirst for the time being. Her taste was sweet and innocent, like strawberries and cream. There was no saltiness or tanginess – as 'Hat-n-Clogs' so wrongly informed him.

In the midst of a feral roar, he returned to her folds, unhurriedly stroking along the slit, but not penetrating beyond that point. Orihime sighed in pleasure almost instantly. He could tell from her tone she wanted him to advance inside, and he'd be a fool not to oblige a lovely maiden's request.

Ichigo inserted his index finger into her boiling furnace. His lover gasped as his finger once again stretched her tightness ever-so-slightly. He circled his digit within her receptive heat, and mockingly thrust deeper into her clenching hole.

He knew right away that she couldn't last a great deal of time before she popped. ... He pushed his intruding finger a bit farther inside, then pulled back, only to push back inside the same distance as before.

His actions were deliberate, and Orihime was wise enough to discover this. However, it didn't stop her from practically condemning herself to pure insanity. ... The indulgence was mind-numbing, but somehow derelict. She implored him to take note of her disenchantment, and her overall aggravation and anxiety.

The woman pushed her hips upward, hoping he would decipher the message and renounce playing games with her … right now!

"Are you alright, Orihime?" His tone was smug, sensing her dilemma. No doubt he was poking fun at her, while at the same time, insisting she be serene.

"Ichigo," she pouted, "Please… I… I just…"

He quieted her grumble the moment he pressed his entire finger inside her moist opening, absolutely relishing the reaction he received in turn. He surveyed her back arching and her breasts being forced outward. The sight was rather amusing to view up close and personal.

"Does it feel good baby?"

"Yes…," she cried impatiently.

"I can't hear you, Princess," he softly chuckled, pulling his finger out and aggressively slamming it inside. Her legs wobbled, and she couldn't stop herself from shouting.

"Yes! Yes Ichigo~"

The woman had officially snapped. There was no reverting back now, but at this time, she didn't care; she just wanted to have the coil burrowing in the pit of her stomach to be unwound - at any cost.

…God, she simply couldn't take this anymore…!

Ichigo rejoiced at the feel of more of her juices enveloping his finger, as she finally began to grow accustomed to the sensation. He proceeded to add another finger sometime later, and doing so had an immediate effect...

"Ooh… Ichigo…"

His fingers gliding in easily, her walls expanded, perhaps being in preparation for shortly thereafter...

The man moved his lips to the leg he's, up until now, left unattended. His mouth bestowed chaste kisses along every inch of her saccharine skin, and he takes satisfaction in listening to her bawl and toss around with no choice but to endure what he provided. He trailed his orifice all the way down, placing aside extended time to kiss and lick her kneecap - both sides - upon comprehending the extra 'ooh,' and 'ah,' and the light laughter the action spurred out of her. ... Prior to completing his journey, he ran his tongue along the space between her toes, before sucking them.

She had beautiful feet all around, and they were soft too. He was certain they were self-manicured, as he didn't envision Orihime going to a parlor where they'd charge her preposterous prices! It just wasn't in her to be irresponsible and impractical.

That was one of the many qualities that attracted him to her - she didn't tend to venture outside of her means when it really mattered.

The woman nearly burst as she felt his tongue roll and flicker across the tips of her toes. Of course, she was a tad disappointed his fingers abandoned her womanhood - as she nearly came - but that in no way took away from the peculiar sensation of having her feet "serviced."

"Ichigo…" she pleaded.

He released her big toe from his mouth with a confident grin. He watched his woman panting, breathing, the air being sucked right out of her, and replaced with sweltering warmth.

"…Orihime…," the man called his lover's name.

His tongue pressed against the skin of her foot, rolling slowly upward. His paramour mewled deliciously sweet, arching once again. His silky tongue dragged along the smooth skin of her thigh prior to stopping when he reached her molting center.

He grinned as he took a few moments to observe the look of a frightened girl about to get her first shot at the doctor. He didn't mean to, but he couldn't assist himself –- she just looked so innocent and cute.

"Don't be nervous. Everything will be okay."

Orihime knew she could trust him, but she just hadn't experienced something like this, so her natural urge was to shy away. She wanted this, but she just couldn't…

…Too bad for her, however, Ichigo had no intention of allowing another day to go by without satisfying his hunger. The man growled, then menacingly snickered as his eyes diverted their way south.

His attention was directed to the neglected bundle of nerves, the pink flesh situated immediately above the entrance of her sanctity. He eyed it, licking his lips. The minuscule ball of flesh just looked so toothsome; he had to partake in a nibble or two, or three, or four…

Nevertheless, being the patient man he attempted to portray, he opted to merely rub the erected nerve. He applied light pressure and his lover began to go delirious with every subtle stroke, while the scent of her arousal increased. Her breasts bounced as her body moved back and forth beneath his caress...

"Ichigo… please… ooh…"

She quickly started to succumb to the pressure mounting inside of her young, supple body. ... The woman felt her mind seriously get zapped due to the many sensations. It felt akin to eating all of her favorite foods and not being able to find room for them all. All of it was just becoming too much!

With his opposite hand, Ichigo injected a steady finger inside his dripping princess. He pumped inside, going as deeply as possible.

"Ichigo… ... More, more, more...," she begged, apparently no longer ashamed of her "inhibitions". Or perhaps she was simply overwhelmed by the numerous pressure points being bombarded. Whatever the reason, she needed to let it go, and she knew he'd ensure she did, one way or another...

Sensing Orihime's desire spike, he speedily buried another finger inside her core, drawing another mouth-watering shriek.

"Ichigo… Ichigo… that-that… feels… ooh… w-w-wonder-wonderful…!"

His two fingers deep inside her center, Orihime commenced moving herself in rhythm with his strokes, matching him move for move. Ichigo maintained his focus on her face, scrunching and contorting under the pressure he inflicted upon her. Over time he would rub her clitoris faster as he endured the pressure of her walls closing in on his intruding fingers.

He yearned for her to cum so badly, he could taste it.

"Let it out, Orihime," he commanded her with a sexy harshness to his voice.

The auburn-haired beauty's entire body impulsively cringed; she felt something coming … something coming…

Her legs were shaking, her hips jerking…

"Ichigo… I'm… I'm… what is this…?"

The woman screamed as loud as could be, her release beginning to unravel seam by seam.

He pumped one more time.

"Ichigo~" Orihime let out her final scream to the heavens, as her body exploded. She'd never experienced anything like this - the tension she held inside of her so long being released. Never in her wildest dreams did she truly believe she ever would have the opportunity to undergo pure bliss - with her one and only true love... ... It was so surreal, but as the woman herself would tell anyone, she was glad she was wrong about it all.

The soul reaper/hollow laughed at the fruits of his labor salivating down his fingers – and onto the covers below.

"So fuckin' thick, Princess... Mm..."

The man himself couldn't believe how much desire and arousal she had successfully tucked away until now. The look on his face was priceless, as he watched even more delicious liquid gush from her hot core.

The auburn-haired beauty panted harshly, the feeling still new to her. Her fingers pulled on the locks of his hair, desperately hanging onto them as if she had just died a pleasurable death.

Ichigo, on the other hand, grinned in such a way that one can instantly tell what he planned to do next. Suddenly, his fingers retracted from her core, only to be replaced by his mouth. Immediately, his tongue licked her outer lips - beginning with the left, rolling along until he reached her clitoris. Once he did, he slid his tongue down the right lip.

"I-I-Ichigo… Ichigo… Ooh, Ichigo…"

His lover moaned, begging him to slow down, but he wouldn't dare do such a thing. He was a man possessed, after all...

... He dragged his tongue along her hot, pulsating sheath, drawing a long groan full of hesitance, before giving her plump, juicy lips a squeeze. ... Orihime couldn't contain her breathing as it augmented in volume the more she was subjected to the various sensations.

The aroma of her stimulation permeated his nose full force this time. He grumbled promptly, an insidious smirk appearing on his face. He licked his lips, clearing it of any of her tasty white residue.

"I-Ichigo … please… d-don't…," she sobbed her protest, although, she didn't actually want him to stop.

The male cackled as he drove his tongue straight through Orihime's folds, devoid of much resistance.

"Ah!" She bawled heavily, her back arching, and her hands gripping his hair dangerously, hovering closely to ripping his strands painfully from his scalp.

Ichigo, growling similar to a beast, commenced lapping her dribbling fluids hungrily. He licked up and down, not willing to bypass a drop of her womanly moisture - while exchanging it with his saliva. He moaned as his libido progressively boosted, and thus it drove him to begin tongue kissing her sex from out of nowhere. Following this action, he instantly detected more of her flower's nectar flowing onto his tongue. The man then attempted to drive his tongue as far inside her juicy sex as he plausibly was permitted, under the circumstances and, as a result, his nose rested against her clitoris.

His face then moved, causing his nose to brush against her erected flesh. Orihime felt the pressure gradually brewing inside her sex - and herself slipping away once again, as his adroit tongue caressed her insides. The man pleasured her until he recognized the sign indicating her release...

That was when he withdrew, obviously annoying his 'delicate flower', although a light huff was all she provided. He laughed, albeit, he didn't intend to, but he aimed to rectify that.

He didn't leave her cold and dry for a long duration - as promised - as he then took out his tongue, towed it along the stoutness of her sex, and accepted the juices oozing from her "honey pot". He then suckled the flabby skin of her right lip for a little bit before releasing it, only to repeat the action to her left.

The sounds of the woman's heavy frustration fluctuated as she dangled on the brink of detonation. She was so close…

_'Please… let this finish already… Please…!'_ she pleaded within herself.

After her silent plea, she experienced the sensation of his tongue claiming her clitoris. His tongue brushed over it, giving it a couple of test licks, prior to him beginning to attack it masterfully. He licked around the skin in circles, running it along the very tip of her pearl, before accepting it into his mouth to suck on like a baby requiring milk from her/his bottle, causing her to scream very audibly.

"Oh my God … Oh my God… Ichigo… Ichigo…!" Her mouth agape as that feeling came rushing back even quicker than the previous instance. Her toes curled due to the familiar spring burrowing in the pit of her stomach about to be sprung.

"Ichigo… I can't take this… I can't…"

He read her thoughts, not that her facial expression did anything to deviate someone from knowing what she had endured this entire time…

... He dipped a finger deep inside the depths of her womanhood, and that was all she wrote…

Orihime experienced a force that had much more impact than the last, and it was so powerful, she helplessly cried and whined for mercy.

"Ah!"

Her body trembled in the midst of her rapture, and her thrusting hips forced his tongue to penetrate her tightness alongside his finger. Her tightness held its captives in its embrace, her overflowing hot essence overwhelming both and dripping onto the bedding below. Orihime's eyes rolled in the back of her head, as if she was in a trance, as her juices persistently leaked without a faucet.

Ichigo was thankful when _finally _her glorious unwinding subsided. Her breathing had been arduous throughout the entire event, so he was relieved now that Orihime lastly could relax and take it easy.

After a few minutes, she let go of his long hair and collapsed onto the bed, her energy undoubtedly depleted. His member ached and twitched as he stared at her, lust totally on his brain.

Her hair was messy (curled and drawn up because of the thrashing she took), her breasts were still heaving despite having already come down from her high, her tummy was tight and her legs were limp and spread eagle for his viewing gratification. The juices coating her thighs made him lick his lips, and he was surprised to find traces of her essence still lingering about.

She was primed and ready for him take her. He howled, and prepared himself to claim his lover.

"Mm… Orihime… I want you so badly…," Ichigo informed her in a sex-driven tone. He shifted his body so that his face met with hers, while he settled between her legs. Once he did, he quickly did away with her skirt, tossing it off to the side of the bed somewhere.

The woman swallowed and tried to find her resolve to fully accept this man, but she couldn't. A tiny part of her still couldn't believe this was transpiring. _Her_ Ichigo, **the** Ichigo who always harbored so much honor and respect, was seducing her - and she **loved** it!

The two figures peered deeply into each other's eyes, and while the female was content with the gazing, the male had decided to used his hand to collect some juices from her center. He kissed her to keep her pre-occupied, tasting the mints she had consumed prior to him coming to her apartment, while he lathered his member with "said" juices he just gathered. Her cream was so hot, pre-cum leaked from the bulbous head of his member upon him touching it. Impatiently, he groaned, wrapping his hand around the girth of his manhood, and swiftly guided his throbbing hardness toward her nether region. Upon impact, Ichigo felt her folds open for him. It was incredible, to say the least.

Orihime gasped, feeling his appendage stretch her skin exponentially to accommodate him. The intruding member far overshadowed his finger or his tongue - _she thought this __**thing**__ would rip her in two! _

Ichigo's fingers brushed her bright orange hair from covering her eyes, and he continued pushing more of himself inside her tightness. She whimpered the entire process of him slowly asserting himself with her wetness. He was just so big, she simply couldn't help it.

His member - turning out to be nine and a half inches in length, and four inches in width - was finally buried inside her following five agonizing minutes, and instantaneously, her walls surrounded his member, squeezing him tightly without remorse. The sensations corrupted him right away, making him toss his head back and grunt his satisfaction. Her softness felt so good around him like this.

The man then pulled back, fully expecting her to stall him, but she didn't. He gazed into her grey eyes, sensing both fear and trust simultaneously. Once recognizing her willingness to move onward, Ichigo let out a deep rumble, slamming his body forward, and once again burying himself inside her slickness with a hard thrust.

"Ichigo…!" She hollered in both pain and pleasure, her back bending as his entire staff plunged deep inside her again.

The male remained frozen, unwilling to move until she adjusted to him.

She encircled her legs around his waist and locked them, resting her feet against the firmness of his buttocks. She then nodded for him to resume his actions.

Ichigo couldn't wait – and he quickly thrust into her body again, sending electric charges through her from her forehead to the under-soles of her feet. She unconsciously licked her cherry lips, enticing him, and he shot into her even faster.

Orihime never experienced anything even close to this before, and yet, here she was, taking in all of this expression of desire, want, love and respect had to offer, and she doubted she'd have it any other way.

Their bodies would now be attached until the end of time…!

The volume of her groans increased as Ichigo repeatedly pumped his large manhood into her leaking furnace. In and out he went, the pleasure so great, she knew she wouldn't be opposed to seconds, thirds, or any sessions thereafter…

Ichigo admired the female specimen curling and arching beneath him. The numerous cravings her body held for a man of insatiable hunger such as himself guaranteed an emotion similar to it.

The male pressed his head between her heaving breasts, nuzzling the supple flesh softly against his jaw. His body trembled, whilst her unrelenting heat continued to bring him closer to the release he'd wanted since he became aware of his libido.

The two lovers grunted in euphoria, their passion unwavering...

Ichigo kissed her luscious mounds, drawing a deeper moan from Orihime, who, in turn, began to run her fingers through his long, silky hair.

He pushed forward completely, his seed dangerously close to unloading inside her tight dampness. Her hotness clinched harshly around his member, soaking it more in its delectable juices. Both participants shuddered, instinctively realizing what was forthcoming.

Ichigo's eyes became uncultivated and harbored a sense of unadulterated lust. His pupils, now sharper, flashed, and the man wished to let himself go at this very moment but, he couldn't allow it to end like this!

No way!

So many years of pent-up frustration and anxiety did numbers to the young man's psyche. He couldn't even be burdened with the task of thinking straight because the only image in his mind was...

... Orihime.

The manner in which her name rolled from the tip of his tongue was enough to set him off.

A growl sputtered from his orifice, and with a flash, he palmed her hips and forced her to turn over so that her stomach was laying flat against the bedspread and her glorious backside faced him. The only unfortunate part of this action was it forced their connection to temporarily sever, although, it could actually be a good thing in disguise, considering he'd been on the brink of an "impromptu" orgasm.

An astonished look adorned her face, although he couldn't see it. She slightly wondered if perhaps he found her much too repulsive to resume staring at, or if her nether region failed to satisfy him – hence his shifting the most disgusting part of her out of his sight, and retreating.

She quickly forced her head deep into the bed, feeling dejected, only to feel his claws gently pull her up by a few strands of her hair, and devour her neck.

His lips sucked her so hard, she cried in pain.

"Ah…!"

"Princess… you taste as good as you look…," he whispered proudly in her ear prior to licking it.

Orihime shivered, her skin tingling upon the compliment and the warm sensation of his tongue against her ear. He then traced a finger down her backside, making her tremble further, before he removed his tongue from her ear to follow where his finger left off. The woman gasped as his slickness shimmied down to her round, fleshy bottom, where he licked and kissed every piece of her apple flesh.

"Ooh…," she cooed gently, biting her lip and starving for more.

Ichigo obliged her implicit request, licking down the middle of her crack – along her anus, on through to the tiny seam of her center his tongue could sneak through. A slither of her essence would drizzle onto his tongue, sparking the flame burning inside him. He rescinded any further tasting of her cove in order to answer his famished staff's plea to be reunited with her pulsating core once again. Reluctantly, he withdrew his tongue from her and duplicated the trail he traveled moments earlier. He came to a stop against her left cheek, kissing it, and surely enforcing a blush. He then stole a kiss from the seam of her mouth before he decided to buckle down and focus on reconnecting their bodies in the ultimate act of fervor and zeal.

The man, standing on his knees, pulled his 'delicate flower' closer to him, grabbing her hips and lifting her derriere slightly so that he could plunder himself back into the depths of her desire. He tenderly palmed each cheek of her rear once, growling as he did so, and the lips of her center appeared to grin at him as he lined his zanpakuto with her sheath.

Orihime was excited, and her heart continuously pumped in anticipation of the pleasure she will be bequeathed. The eagerness Ichigo had during this adventure allowed her to be the happiest she'd ever been, and she couldn't be grateful enough to him for that.

Ichigo grinned as the wonderful view of her dripping sex began to become obstructed with his invading appendage coming into the picture. He glided through her folds much easier this time, which in all probability was due to him loosening her earlier, although; the lube within her depths plainly could play a part in addition to that.

He burst through her sopping entrance with the intention that he would be delicate, yet fierce. He shifted forward, prying her legs open wider as he crashed down on top of her, forcing her back down onto the bed. As he pushed inside of her, he noticed himself sinking deeper into her surrounding heat than he had when they engaged each other, missionary style, much to his utter delight.

The lovers gradually harmonized a steady rhythm with one another, their eyes half-lidded, and the sound of their gravelly panting filling the room. The overwhelming yearn swirling within Ichigo directed him to back out of the comfortable lying embrace, and switch it with a wanton Orihime nearly doing the splits on her knees.

He was diligent in doing just as his libido instructed, and once he had her situated, he slammed into his princess with reckless abandon and relished the shriek that presented itself from deep in her throat.

His eyes grimaced, his demeanor and aura becoming fiercer.

"Damn… Princess…," his voice lingered on, "so good…" He pounded his unyielding shaft into her body with so much force; the woman tossed her head back, her hair cascading across her shoulders - screaming, begging for more.

"Ichigo…! More please…! O-ooh… Yes…!"

Her bum slammed into his pelvis as he drove his pole into her warm hole … desperately trying to find that spot that would make her tick.

"Ichigo…!" She screeched instantly, only to endure his member slamming into her again, "Ichigo…!"

Her core drenched his appendage to the point that her cream dripped down his hardened scrotum, trickling underneath and finding the threads of her bed.

The man recognized that he must have found her spot, and opting not to be a major fool, he hammered inside her repetitively, listening to her ongoing declarations of satisfaction. Ichigo Kurosaki was dead-set on making his princess cum so hard, he'd be the sole topic on her mind all day.

His lovemaking was inexorable and unremitting, and he enjoyed every minute of it.

Her walls tightened around him, preparing to trap him inside once it secreted its juices. His magnificent shaft pumped beautifully for a short period, and then…

"Ichigo… I'm going to… burst…! I'm going… to… burst…!"

He thrust as fast as he possibly could until she sobbed her release, her fists pounding into the bed as it occurred. However, Ichigo wasn't able to savor such a pristine accomplishment, as he, too, had fallen victim to his own handiwork. The force of her walls squeezing and cringing around him didn't grant the option of ... retreat. He snarled wildly as her core accepted his bountiful seed, pulsating in joy as it filled up.

Orihime and Ichigo wheezed in the aftereffect of their orgasm. Neither one of them ever experienced anything quite like this, and it was just too much to provide any comment. The former collapsed forward, whilst the latter disintegrated backward. They exchanged a chuckle as their minds replayed what precisely had happened.

"You're mine now, Princess," he informed her as time progressed and he began to drift to sleep.

"I was always **yours, **my prince…"

XXXXXX

The next morning –- after having a dream full of laughter and happiness instead of nightmares –- Ichigo started to awaken in hopes that he would have a quick romp with Orihime before visiting Kisuke but, suddenly, he experienced this abnormal warmth downstairs, as if he'd pissed himself. His eyes shot ajar in a panic, and there, he witnessed something he never imagined could plausibly come to fruition: His princess - her hair draping over his stomach, with some of it caressing his thighs - "servicing" him!

He observed the eager woman, now stark naked, kneeling between his legs, sliding her tongue from the base of his shaft, to bulbous end of his manhood. She then took her organ and swirled it around the tip, consuming the pre-cum discharging from the slit up top.

Ichigo's initial inkling was to stop her, but he deemed that to be unfair, as well as stupid, so he decided he would lay there and allow her to do what she desired.

Orihime repeated the action, completing a three-sixty around his entire hardening shaft. She then kissed him, beginning with the tip. She hummed merrily as she unhurriedly placed succulent, tender kisses along his member, unwilling to miss an inch.

When the woman finished up with that, she directed her attentiveness to the voluminous sack situated beneath his shaft. She palmed his "jewels" with one tiny fist and held them in place. She then sumptuously dragged her tongue along his scrotum, and the man could no longer remain silent.

"Orihime…," he groaned deeply.

"Good morning…," she stalled for a moment to greet his interruption with a warm smile before returning to her work.

She glided her moist slickness beneath the underside of his testicles, stopping just above his anus. There was a long nerve attaching both the anus and the scrotum that seemed to capture the young woman's attention.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, but was rerouted when she applied luscious flicks of her damp tongue to "said" nerve.

"Princess…!" He trembled, hoping to contain himself, but that appeared impossible.

Things wouldn't get any easier as she wrapped her hands around his girth, methodically stroking the appendage up and down, while twisting with the utmost intensity. Amidst every couple of lashes, she'd yield to suck on the precious nerve.

"Orihime… God, Orihime…"

He couldn't stand this _torture _she implemented upon him in the slightest. It should be considered illegal to be this damn talented at something so mere!

The woman clapped to herself inwardly, surely glad she adhered to Rangiku and Yoruichi's teachings. She felt warm all over the more he writhed and shifted about, as that confirmed that she possessed the ability to make him feel extremely good.

Orihime engulfed his right testicle the moment she grows tired of fiddling with his sensitive nerve, sucking it like a cherry-banana flavored popsicle she took solace in consuming. Ichigo squirmed, but she continued, relentless in her mission.

Once his right testicle grew to its maximum potential, she released it with an audible pop. She moaned, and immediately sucked in his remaining testicle. Again, Ichigo screamed, but she calmly hummed, successfully drowning out his pleas for her to rest. Her hands tightened their grip on his staff alongside her gentle suckling - perhaps to delay his ejaculation until she permitted otherwise. ... She sucked the rigid testes until it matched the size of his right organ, and only then did she let it pop from her orifice akin to how she did the other one.

Orihime's cherry lips pressed against the bottom of his shaft, innocently kissing their way up his entire length until she reached the tip. The jovial female glanced upward to observe him nearing the point of a breakdown.

That was good.

She then decided to stop stroking his shaft and bring it into the warm confines of her small mouth. She pushed forward, accepting the full nine and a half inches of his length into her cavern. She held him in place, waiting ten seconds prior to retracting with a sigh alongside a heavy stream of her saliva coating his member.

Following that, Orihime trailed firm kisses down the side of his shaft, reverting back to the top when she reached the hilt. She would then deep-throat his throbbing appendage –- thankfully she wasn't cursed with a gag reflex –- before pulling back to drag her tongue down the opposite side.

Ichigo's manhood twitched dangerously, providing the same sensation he experienced the previous night when Orihime's clingy womanhood forced him to spill his seed inside her before he wanted to.

On a reflex, his fingers massaged her scalp, feeling as her auburn/burnt orange strands slipped from his hold.

Orihime brought her head back to the mushroom head and slid him into her mouth yet again, albeit, leisurely. She bobbed her head up and down, licking circles along the width of his manhood to accompany her splendid sucking.

It didn't take long for the effects to force Ichigo's hand.

"Orihime…!" He warned her, the sensation bursting onward like a hurricane in the dead of summer.

The woman felt the twitching her "instructors" said would appear. She did the next thing they told her - which was use the strength she saved up to bob her mouth and pump his shaft with one hand, while the other stimulated his "jewels" as quick as she could without stopping.

Orihime was flawless in her execution as it inundated her lover, and five minutes later…

"Orihime…! I'm coming…! Oh God, I'm coming…!" Ichigo shouted as his orgasm claimed him. "Fuck…!"

His seed fired into her mouth, settling onto her tongue. She shut her throat, and patiently waited for the rest of his cream to dissipate from his staff because –- believe it or not –- the woman desired to garner a good taste before she swallowed him down the hatch. The healer pumped the soul reaper/hollow vigorously, extracting more of his warm bitterness for her to enjoy.

The moment all was said and done, Orihime wiggled her "treat" around inside her mouth, allowing it to coat her teeth prior to guzzling his offering through her esophagus and it coming to rest in her tummy. She smiled as she licked her lips to cleanse any traces she may have overlooked or might have leaked due to the profuse volume and all.

Ichigo, still breathing heavily, grabbed his princess by her small wrists, and placed her on her back.

"Why did you do that? What in the world possessed you to do such a thing, Orihime?" His voice was edgy as he inquired about her motivation for pleasuring him.

She looked at him, her face straight. "Because… I… I… w-wanted to… to… taste you, my prince…"

"Why?" He stared at her sternly.

"Because I am yours, my prince," she uncharacteristically smirked.

Offering a smirk in return, he stated, "…That you are, my princess, that you are…"

Suddenly, he remembered, "So, what did you think?"

"Hmm…?" She was confused.

"How do I taste, princess?"

"You taste… weird, but in a good way," she waved off, seeing the trademark scowl she'd grown accustomed to forming on his face.

"Hm, that doesn't sit well with me..."

Instantly smiling, she said, "if it's any consolation, you're the best treat I've ever had."

Cheering up, he replied, "I love you, Princess."

"I love you too, my prince. I always have… and I always will…"

"Yeah? Well, how about you and me show each other how far our love extends, shall we?" He winked, smirking at her blushing face.

"I'm open to anything, as long as I'm with you, my love."

Author's Notes: I hope the people out there reading this enjoyed this much as I did writing it. For the first time, I truly am proud of what I have placed on this paper.

To all you OrihIchi fans: I pray I did you all proud. I probably didn't, but I'm optimistic for once. I reedited this in order for it to look better. I hope I captured all of my mistakes. If I didn't, please let me know so I can correct them at some point.

Oh, and one more note: Ichigo and his hollow have merged into one being – hence Ichigo has long hair and gold eyes although he retains some of his personality and his fair skin.

Take care everyone out there! God bless!


End file.
